


The Family We Choose

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s03e11 Seize the Day, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie and Buck have an important talk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 373





	The Family We Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and fluffy I needed to write after the new episode, because I've missed these two.

It's nearing ten when the house finally clears off guests, minus Buck. But Buck hardly counts as a guest anymore. This has become his home as much as Eddie and Christopher's. 

Christopher passed out close to an hour ago in Buck's arms. The sight wasn't unfamiliar, but it still never fails to make Eddie smile.

"So this whole thing with Albert got me thinking," Buck says, breaking Eddie out of his thoughts. 

Eddie smirks and takes a drink of his beer. "Oh no."

"I'm serious."

Eddie leans back against the counter and watches Buck closely. There's a pout on his lips that has Eddie's lips lifting into a small smile. "What is it?"

"About how our real family is the family we choose," Buck says. He takes a few steps closer and Eddie swallows, unable to take his eyes off him. "And I choose you. Not just the team, but you and Christopher. You're important to me, Eddie."

"You're important to me too," Eddie says, smile shifting into something softer. "To both of us."

"Yeah I know. But um…" Buck stops and looks down. He rubs the back of his neck and bites his lip, his eyes lifting to meet Eddie's before moving away again. 

He's nervous, Eddie realizes. 

"You know you can tell me anything," Eddie says, wanting to ease a little of the tension in Buck's shoulders.

"I know," Buck says. His eyes meet Eddie's again, this time unwavering as he moves ever closer. "But I don't want to screw this up."

Eddie puts his beer down on the counter behind him, needing something to do with his hands. He knows what he wants to do. He'd like nothing more than to use his hands to pull Buck into him, but he doesn't. Not yet. 

Even though he has a feeling where this is going he makes himself wait. 

"Buck, there's nothing you could do now that could screw things up," Eddie assures him. 

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Eddie holds his breath as Buck leans in closer, his eyes moving across Eddie's face for a few long seconds, then he's kissing him.

He pulls back quickly, biting his lips nervously. "Not even that?"

Eddie smiles and finally lets himself reach out for him. He wraps an arm around Buck's waist and pulls him in. "Especially not that."

Then they're kissing again, their lips meeting in a longer, deeper kiss. It's all too easy for Eddie to lose himself in it. 

And when Buck murmurs three words against his lips Eddie knows that this is right. This is his family. Here wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
